Jason Warris and the Kidnapped Oracle
by AvatarKane
Summary: Jason Warris a typical demigod that is sent on a quest to save the Oracle from          to find out you'll have to read it. Just read it I am horrible at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's me AvatarKane; this is my first fanfiction so go easy on me please... Read & Review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, but it would be awesome if I did :)**

**Prologue**

It all started out as a normal day, going to school, dealing with teachers, and hanging out with my beat friend Scott. I guess I should introduce myself, I'm Jason Warris. I have black hair and deep green eyes which my Mom says i get from my Dad, who I've never met. I don't really care now though. Scott and I go to Kinton Academy, a school for special kids, well I don't know that they treat us special or not. I'm _special _because I'm ADHD and dyslexic and Scott has a bad leg... what were we talking about again... oh well everything started getting weird on my 13th birthday...

**Chapter 1: My 13th Birthday Part 1**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! " Mom and Scott yelled at me as I walked in to the kitchen.

"Thanks guys" I said as I sat down in front of the amazing vanilla birthday cake covered with sea green icing with a touch of ocean blue icing, my favorite. After we ate my cake I got to open my presents, was just one but it was okay because i knew we were a bit low on money. As I opened it my Mom told me,

"Don't be disappointed, that present means more than you think", when I opened it I found that it was a sea green digital watch with an ocean blue trident right underneath the time.

"It was a gift from your father, he told me to give it to you when the time was right" as my Mom said that I didn't feel disappointed, but I was curious as to why my Mom had to wait to give me a watch, but I didn't have time to think about it any longer because I heard the school bus coming outside.

"Time to go to that evil prison. Sometimes I think everyone there are trying to kill me. I guess I should go and change into more _suitable _clothes" I said as I was walking into my room.

**Scott P.O.V.**

"Have you found whom or what the monster is at the school yet Scott" asked Jason's Mom.

"No I haven't Miss. Warris, but I do know that there are many of them, because I can't pinpoint them."

"Pinpoint who" Jason asked as he walked out of his room.

"Ummm, just the bus. We couldn't tell if it was outside or down the street."

**Jason P.O.V.**

"Ummm, just the bus. We couldn't tell if it was outside or down the street." I don't know why but that sounded kind of fishy, because if you look out the window you can see the bus down the street, but I couldn't think about it any longer because that's when the bus blew it's horn.

"Well time to go! Don't forget your new watch Jason." my Mom told me. I strapped on my new watch and headed out to the bus. I didn't know why but I had a feeling that today was going to get weird.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the short chapter last time I'll try to make this longer. R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO but I do own Jason, Scott and the plot line.**

**Chapter 2: My 13th**** Birthday Part 2**

When we arrived at Kinton the sky was black and there was tension in the air it was as if something were about to happen. "Hey Scott, look up at the sky"

"Don't worry about it man. It's your birthday, don't let a little bad weather bring your day down"

Surprisingly, Scott's little words of encouragement didn't help very much. Probably because he kept looking nervously at the sky. Although half the day passed by smoothly I always had the feeling that I was being watched. During lunch I could hear someone with a heavy French accent whispering or mumbling pretty close. But when I thought about it, it stopped immediately. "Scott do you hear that?"

"No."

"Oh, then it's probably nothing"

After lunch I went to my next class social studies, my least favorite class. The most likely reason that I dislike social studies so much is that it is just dates and facts that I need to remember and that's just torture for a dyslexic, ADHD teenager. As I walked in I heard a familiar sound "Scott! That's the voice I heard at lunch"

"What do you mean? What-"

"Children! Take your seats. I am your substitute teacher, Mr. Thorne" said Mr. Throne in an unemotional tone. "Do any of you know anything about Greek mythology…"

After a long social studies class finally the recess bell rang. "Finally, I couldn't stand sitting in those chairs doing nothing any longer without a break."

"I know what you mean. My leg couldn't make it any longer without stretching."

Running and stretching was just what we needed. So after recess we were ready for our next boring class English. English class was just as bad with me being dyslexic than social studies was. The teacher's name was Ms. Robins. She was semi-nice but whenever she walked I could hear a faint hollow sound, as if here body or parts of it were hollow. She always talked to me as if I was a germ she was trying to get rid of, with a icy, chilly tone to her voice. But when I walked in I found that Ms. Robins was not in classroom. "I wonder where Ms. Robins is" I asked.

"I don't know, but dang we are having a lot of subs today."

To my surprise the English sub was nice and I actually enjoyed listening to her, until I heard her say "Jason Warris, please come with me. You're wanted by Mr. Thorne." So what else could I do, so I walked down to Mr. Throne's room, but just before I got there I heard a familiar hollow sound walking around the room. "Ms. Robins! What is she doing here?" Since I didn't know the answer to that question I eavesdropped on their conversation. "What is taking the little brat so long?" said Ms. Robins in an icy tone.

"Patience demon! You have waited a school year to get him you can wait two more minutes."

Demon! What does he mean demon? Why have they waited all year to get me? What do they mean by get me? All these questions rang in my head, but I new I had to go in there sometime, so I did. "You wanted to see me Mr. Thorne."

"I did child, it concerns you Greek mythology test you took earlier"

"Did I do something wrong"

"No. Actually you did exceptionally well for someone who never learned of the subject before"

"Actually, my Mom taught it to me when I was young. She always said that I would need to know it someday"

"Good, good. You know Jason, you remind me of another young boy. He was a bit older than you when I met him but you have the same color eyes and hair. There's only one difference between you two."

"What's that sir?"

"**YOU WON'T MAKE IT AWAY FROM ME ALIVE!"**

**Scott P.O.V.**

After Jason being gone for more than five minutes I got worried "May I go to the restroom?" With a nod from the sub I got to the door and ran towards Mr. Thorne's room. When I got within five feet I heard Mr. Thorne yell **"YOU WON'T MAKE IT AWAY FROM ME ALIVE!" **"Oh no! Jason!" I yelled.

**Jason P.O.V.**

"Oh no! Jason!" I heard Scott yell as he got to the door. "Demon! Handle the satyr! I'll handle the boy!" Then all of a sudden Scott had two furry legs and a dagger. Ms. Robins had a leg that looked like a leg of a donkey and a robot leg. Mr. Thorne had a tail that had a spiked tip. "Jason use your watch. Press the trident and say what you need, which in this case is a sword and shield!" yelled Scott as he was fighting off Ms. Robins. I pressed the trident and yelled "Sword and shield!" Then suddenly my watch was gone and I was holding a three foot long sword and a shield the colors of my watch. Just in time too, because a black spike was sticking out of my shield. That's when my instincts took over, in a blink of an eye I was fighting my social studies sub with amazing power I stroked, dodged, and lunged all at the same time. But soon I noticed Scott tiring and Ms. Robins was overtaking him, so I kicked Mr. Thorne in the face, stunning him and giving me enough time to get to Ms. Robins. Scott was on the ground fighting with his last ounce of strength so I got behind Ms. Robins and scream "Ahhhhh!" while attempting to slice her head of, but just as my sword was an inch from her head she screamed "This is a fight for another time!" and with that she exploded in a bright red light taking her and Mr. Thorne with her. When they were gone Scott sheathed his dagger and told me to say watch mode and my watch will reappear on my wrist. "Watch mode" I said and my watch was back on my wrist just like he said. "What just happened?" I asked.

"No time to explain we need to get to your house. NOW!"

"But your legs-"

"I said no time to explain!"

On that happy note we jumped out of the window and ran…

**Sorry for the bad description on the two monsters. But thanks to Spyro's Bud and kaboomgirl 6523 for reviewing. Thanks to Micaela Scarlett Hart for putting my story on alert. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey faithful readers if you liked the last two chapters you'll love this one. Jason gets to Camp in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians sadly… : (**

**Chapter 3: My 13th**** Birthday Part 3**

When we got to my house I was speechless, all the windows were shattered and the front door was busted in. "What happened to my house! Where's my Mom? Mom! Mom!" Without even thinking about it I ran into my house. Everything was broken and tattered, but right in the middle of the destruction was a small piece of paper heeding a warning _"Jason Warris, if you ever want to see your mother again betray your friends follow your enemies" _. Not knowing what the note meant I decided to hide it. I wonder if my watch can hold it. With the idea in my head I said " Digital containment." Then my watch replied "Please insert the item to be contained" and the face of the watch flashed blue, so I pushed the piece of paper into the face and it went in. I was so shocked I just stood there staring at my watch wondering what else it could do, but Scott woke me from my daze and focused me at the problem at hand "Jason! Are you alright? Did you find your Mom? Oh no…"

"No I didn't, but I promise I will kill the person that did this!"

"Ok, but we can't focus on this right now. We have to get you to camp before whoever did this comes back."

"Wait what camp? You still haven't told me what happened at the school!"

"I promise I'll tell you when we get to camp. Now COME ON!"

"Fine. There is one problem though, we have no ride"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that, maybe if we… no we can't do that…we might be able to…no…"While Scott was mumbling off some traveling ideas I had an idea of my own." Hey Scott, if my watch can give me a shield can it give us a ride"

"It might but I doubt it."

"Let's try it" I said as we walked outside, standing by the road. "Watch, we need a ride", then all of a sudden there was a flash of blue and then there was a limo in my driveway. Suddenly the backseat door opened and there was a familiar robot voice, the voice of my watch saying "Where to Jason?" I, not as shocked as Scott was walked and got in the limo and yelled to Scott "Well are you coming?"…

_After a 1000 mile drive to Long Island Beach…_

The whole drive was made in silence, but the limo was stocked up with all the stuff I like, a fully stocked fridge, a 45 in. T.V., and everyone of my favorite video games with all the game systems ever invented. "We're almost there and there hasn't even been one monster attack", said Scott.

"Speaking of monsters why did we get attacked, and what is this camp we're going to?"

"I have a theory why we were attacked, but I'm not going to say until I'm sure. Camp on the other hand, is a special camp for special kids, like you."

"Dyslexic, ADHD kids have their own camp?"

"Probably, but although most of the kids that go to this camp are dyslexic and ADHD that's not the reason for this camp. All kids at camp are children of the-" then our conversation was interrupted by the limo hitting something big and as hard as a mountain, because it made us flip up on our two front wheels and back down again. "Ughh. What was that? Scott! Are you all right?" Silence. "Scott!"

"Ughh… Jason! What was that?"

"I don't know, but let's get out of this mess and find out. WATCH MODE!" In the normal flash of blue light the limo was gone and we were standing in the middle of the road all alone." Where's the thing we hit? Nothing that big could disappear", I asked.

"I smell monster", Scott said and unsheathed his knife.

"How would you know that?"

"I'm a satyr, trust me. Bring out you sword." At that moment before I could say what I needed Scott tackled me right as a spike as big as my arm was jutting out of the ground where I was standing a moment ago. I was shocked all I could say was "Wha-"

"BRING OUT YOUR SWORD NOW!"

"Sword and shield!" Nothing "Sword and shield!"

"Recharging. Please ask again in 15 minutes." My watch replied.

"WHAT!" Suddenly we became aware of a rustling in the trees.

"Jason RUN!" Scott yelled as my old social studies sub and English teacher burst out of the trees.

"Not without you. Come on!" With that we ran in the trees opposite of the ones the monsters were in. "Not this time boy!" screamed Mr. Thorne.

"Jason listen, you see that hill over there? You have to pass that pine tree on the top of the hill and you'll be safe."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll hold them off for as long as I can. You just focus on getting help. I'll be fine."

"No! I'm not leaving you to deal with ugly 1 and ugly 2. We just stall them for 5 more minutes and we kill them. Easy."

" If your sure. Hide!"

We just got into our hiding spots when the monsters came through the trees. "Where are the little brats?" said my English teacher as she got closer and closer to my hiding spot. I froze, she was right in front of the tree I was hiding behind, my eyes widened as her foot was right next to me. Scott must have seen how close she was because there was a rustling in the bushes across the clearing " There you are!" she and Mr. Thorne lunged at the bush. Luckily they both lunged at opposite sides of the bush and head-butted each other, knocking each other out. " Well that should buy us a little time" said Scott coming out of his hiding place.

" Why don't you go ahead and kill them while they're out?"

" Because with our luck they'd wake up when I got close"

" Fine we won't get close, come on I have an idea…"

_A Few Minutes Later…_

"Ughh! I should send you back down to Tartarus for your ignorance!" screamed Mr. Thorne.

"My ignorance! You're the one that came lunging at my prey!"

" You're my prey now!" I screamed. Before they could react I shot a volley of arrows at them. You see my plan was…

_Flashback_

"_Fine we won't have to get close, come on I have an idea. You see right before they ran into each other my watch flashed blue which I guess means I can use it now. So while they're knocked out I'll get in the trees and use my watch to use a bow and some arrows to shoot at them and distract if not kill them so you can go in with the final blow."_

"_Sounds good! Let's get into action before they wake up."_

_Back to the present_

One arrow made contact with Ms. Robins and killed her, but what I didn't expect was her to disintegrate into dust. "Nice try boy, but I'm tougher than a she-demon!"

" I wasn't trying to kill you, but distract you from him." Mr. Thorne turned around a bit too late. SLASH. The biggest pile of sand I had ever seen was where he once stood. My plan worked just as it was supposed to. "Now that that's over let's get you to Camp Half-Blood!"

"Camp what?"

"Just come on!" We walked up the hill and past the pine tree and I was speechless again. Then I heard galloping coming up the hill but instead of a man on a horse there was a mythical creature coming towards me "Hello child my name is Chiron the centaur."

**Hey hope you enjoyed the chapter the next will be short but good. R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4 ENJOY! R&R ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO but I do own the new characters ( DUH!)

_Chapter 4: My Birthday Part 4_

"**Wait centaurs aren't real? I said.**

"**I'm as real as you or Scott"**

"**B-b-but that's not possible unless, unless-"**

"**Greek mythology is real. Yes, that's what I was trying to tell you earlier all kids here are kids of the Greek gods." said Scott.**

"**Like… Perseus and Achilles?"**

"**Yes…?"**

"**Jason. Jason Warris."**

"**Well Jason you know your mythology well, but by whom?"**

"**My mother, but she's-"**

"**Chiron, I need to talk to you about a few things." Scott said in a excited tone.**

"**Fine but we need to get Jason here a guide."**

"**How about Khloe?"**

"**Yes Scott a fine choice. Will you go get her?" after Scott ran off I asked Chiron. "Chiron, do you have an idea of who my godly parent is?"**

"**I do. What a fine watch you have there."**

"**Yeah my mom said it was a gift from my father… Poseidon?"**

"**Indeed. Are you 13 years old yet?"**

"**Actually today's my 13th**** birthday"**

"**Really, then we will have a interesting day today"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Another time child. Here comes your guide" Then up the hill came a girl that looked just like me. Same hair color, eye color, and she even looked about the same age as me, maybe a little older 14? Then she looked at me and said "Hi, I'm Khloe daughter of Poseidon"**

"**Hi, I'm Jason son of-" as I was talking Chiron who was behind Khloe shook his head and I got the message " unknown for know"**

"**From what Scott here told me we should know that answer by the end of the day"**

"**Wha-?"**

"**Oh I'll explain on the tour. Come on!" Khloe took me on the tour and she showed me the big house, the archery range, stables, canoe lake, climbing wall, and other stuff, but my favorite part was the cabins. All were different in their own way like one was just a regular old cabin and one was gold (that had slight glow in the sunlight), but the best of all was cabin 3. It was low, with most windows facing the sea, and the outer walls looking like the bottom of the sea, with rough gray stone dotted with seashells. "Poseidon's cabin" I said**

"**How did you know?"**

"**I just knew"**

"**Well come I want you to meet one of my best friends", she took me to cabin 6, Athena's cabin. Then she yelled in the door "Hey Rain I want you to meet someone!"**

"**Come in!" I heard an unfamiliar voice reply. So we went in and inside was the normal thing you would expect for an Athena cabin, but I was still shocked. There were workbenches everywhere with architectural drawings on them, a library with thousands of books and old scrolls, and you could tell they liked learning more than sleeping because the bunks were pushed up against the walls. "Nice isn't it?" Said a girl that I hadn't noticed before. She had long blonde hair and deep gray eyes. She was wearing a black skull hoodie and black jeans that were ripped at the knees. "Hello, I'm Rain, and you are?"**

"**Jason Warris" we shook hands as I said that. Then a girl rushed in and yelled "GUYS COME QUICK!"**

"**Why what happened?" asked Khloe.**

"**It's Rachel! We can't find her anywhere!"**

**Sorry for the short chapter guys and I know that Chiron might be OOC and Rain she was created by WriterAmber. But because this chapter was short the next one will be long. Come on guys REVIEW or I might now update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter! Did you like the cliffhanger in the other chapter? Let me know in a review or PM me! R&R**

**Chapter 5: Missing Oracle? **

After the girl (who I later learned was Annabeth Chase) told about the girl Rachel being missing we ran to the Big House. "Who is this Rachel girl?" I asked.

"She's our Oracle. You know tells us prophecies and stuff." replied Khloe. When we got to the Big House Chiron was pacing in front of the porch. "Chiron! What happened to Rachel?" asked Khloe.

"I don't know. I have already sent Percy to her cave to investigate"

"Can we go too Chiron?"

"Fine but be careful whatever happened to her might happen to you too" When we left the Big House I asked Khloe "Who's Percy?"

"My half-brother, and Annabeth's boyfriend" After that we went about 5 minutes into the forest I saw Rachel's cave ahead. "Percy!" yelled Annabeth.

"In here" replied a voice coming from the cave. So we proceeded into the cave. Inside

It didn't look like the inside of a cave at all. It had splatter paint walls and a thousand easels with disturbingly detailed paintings on them, a 34 in. TV , a 4 shelf bookcase, and a king sized bed with eerie green blankets on it. "Did you find anything?" asked Khloe.

"No, but I just got here 15 minutes ago and when I did get here someone was running away from the cave. I chased him but I lost him."

"Where they carrying anything?"

"No but that doesn't mean anything" I looked around to see if it looked like anything had been messed with but the only thing I saw was the bookcase. "Hey guys the books in the bookcase they look like they've been pushed around like someone was looking through them" I said as I walked over to the bookcase all the books were pulled out but it still looked like they still didn't find what they were looking for. I don't know what but something told me to look for a false back. "Watch, I need a hammer" In a flash of blue light I was holding a hammer with everyone was looking shocked a if I just activated a grenade. "Jason how did you- ?"

"Shh" I said and then I started tapping lightly on the back of the bookcase. Every tap I made sounded like a regular bookcase until I tapped the middle and it sounded hollow

"What do we have here?" I pushed every spot on the back of the shelf but nothing made spot open." Why won't this thing open?" I got frustrated so I set the hammer down on the shelf. To my surprise the shelf pushed down and the spot opened up. "Well that was easy enough" Inside the secret compartment was a tape recorder. "Hey guys look what I found"

"What is it" asked Rain.

"It 's a tape recorder labeled and the tape is labeled 10/28/10 that's today"

"Well play it already" urged Rain.

**Playing the tape…**

_Hey it's me Rachel I'm so glad Lord Apollo gave me these tape recorders cause I have been saying random prophecies all the time. Like when I first got here…_

_A son of the Sea god and 3 shall challenge the quest,_

_He who has gods' blessings by request,_

_Fighting evil that has been delayed,_

_For a million of decades,_

…

_HELP! Anyone HELP! PL__E__A__S__E!_

**Stopped playing the tape…**

"So she was kidnapped!" exclaimed Percy.

"Was that a prophecy?" I asked.

"Yes and we need to get this to Chiron immediately!" said Annabeth.

"Your right" said Percy.

**Back at the Big House…**

"_PL__E__A__S__E!"_

"It seems that Rachel was kidnapped, but by whom?" asked Chiron.

"Well we're not positive, but Percy said he saw someone running from the cave when he got there" I said.

"Yes, but we still don't know who that was" Then in the distance a conch shell blew (Although I don't know how I knew it was a conch shell). "Dinnertime! We'll talk about

this in the morning. Jason will you come with me please." asked Chiron.

"Sure" He lead me to the Mess hall. When we got there everyone was already eating, so to get their attention Chiron clamped his hoof on the marble floor. "Attention campers I'd like to introduce our new camper, Jason Warris." Then everyone started clapping but stopped abruptly and stared at me. "What do I have something on me?" I asked, but then I saw Khloe in the audience pointing at the top of her head I looked up. There was a holographic trident was over my head. Then everyone bowed to me "All hail Jason Warris, Son of Poseidon" Everyone gasped and I looked up again and the trident turned into a owl, lightning bolt, boar head, a flaming hammer, a golden arrow, silver arrow, and many more. Then everything stopped on the trident, and 5 seconds later it disappeared. "Chiron, what does that mean he had all the signs" asked Annabeth.

"I have no idea"

"I do" Percy said. "The prophecy, '_He who has gods' blessings by request' , _all the signs must mean he has all their blessings"

"He's also is a son of Poseidon" insisted Percy. "I guess we will have to send him and 3 friends on a quest"

"Yes, but it'll have to wait a few days so we can train him" said Chiron.

"There is still one problem, who is Jason taking on his quest?" asked Percy.

"Ummm, I think I'll take…"

**Thanks for reading now REVIEW or no updating for me to do : ) R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story so far and this is going to be a short chapter sorry… R&R**

**Chapter 6: Under Strange Circumstances **

"Ummm, I think I'll take, Scott, Khloe, and …" I thought about it but I couldn't decide. Should I take Percy, or Rain. Percy should probably stay here to look over camp… "Rain"

"What really? I've never been on a quest before" said Rain. She ran off to her cabin to get prepared. "I better go and help her" said Annabeth as she ran off to catch up with Rain. "Come Jason, let's put you in your new cabin"…

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

I chased Rain all the way to the cabin area and lost her but I saw a strange light behind Cabin 1. "What's that" I said. I put on my magic Yankees cap and crept slowly towards the light. As I got closer I could hear a voice that I didn't recognize. It said "Keep an eye on them, make sure he turns to our side" Then as I got even closer I could see another figure that stood in the shadows, so I couldn't see who it was, but when they were about to speak, the other voice hissed "Shh, were being watched" When he said that I could hear the person in the shadows bring out a weapon but I didn't wait to find out what it was I ran "PERCY!" but somehow they aimed a arrow at me, even though I was invisible and shot, it only grazed my shoulder but suddenly I couldn't move. So I fell to the ground motionless…

**Jason P.O.V.**

So this is the inside of cabin 3" I said as I stepped inside.

"Yeah, Dad even got you your own bunk" said Percy as he was pointing to a bunk with my initials on it"

"Wow" was all I could say before there was a horrible scream coming from cabin 1's direction "PERCY!" then a hard thud.

"That's Annabeth! Come on!" We ran towards cabin 1 to find a motionless Annabeth laying on the ground with a little blood with a tint of green coming out of her shoulder.

"Annabeth! We have to get her to the infirmary right now. Khloe go get Chiron, bring him to the infirmary. Jason help me carry Annabeth to the infirmary" Once we got Annabeth to the infirmary Percy fed her something called ambrosia while Chiron poured something called nector on her shoulder and suddenly her eyes fluttered open "PERCY!" she screamed.

"Annabeth, it's okay I'm here. We found you lying motionless near cabin 1. What happened?"

"Honestly, all I remember is seeing a strange light behind cabin 1 and going to investigate. Then the rest is a blur"

"Well you're safe here now and we sent Khloe to investigate and she brought back an arrow that had a bit if poison in. That must have been what they shot at you" said Chiron. Suddenly I could barely hear a slight beeping coming from the sofa in the corner. Realizing what was happening I grabbed the nearest notepad and pen and started writing a message…

**Sorry if you think Annabeth was OOC but if anyone has any ideas as to what was happening PM me or put it into a review… Press the button below and review… Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait but you know how it goes with homework and stuff. Enjoy! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 7: Poseidon-Power Training **

**Percy P.O.V.**

All of a sudden Jason grabbed a notepad and pencil and started writing. Why didn't he just say what he wanted to say. When he stopped writing he showed me the message it said _"Percy, I hear a slight beeping noise coming from the couch. I have an idea of what it is but I need to check to be sure, show this to the others and tell/write them to change the subject to something that's not important"_

**Jason P.O.V.**

When Percy finished reading my message he nodded to show that he understood. He went over to the others to pass on the message while I crept over to the couch. I searched the cushions and pillows as quietly as possible, but I still couldn't find it! I concentrated on the beeping noise and then it got loud enough for someone to hear it in Greece. I looked over at the others but they all acted like they didn't hear it. Anyways it sounded like it was under the couch, so I got down on my stomach and looked underneath the couch but it was too dark for me. I squinted my eyes in concentration and I could faintly see a flashing red light. Ah ha! I finally found it. Now how can I get it out? I couldn't order a weapon from my watch because I have to be quiet. Maybe I don't just have to say it, maybe I can think it… So I thought really hard about a mini-crossbow and about 10 seconds later I was holding a mini-crossbow, but this time there was no blue light. Back on the problem at hand, I thought there was no way I could hit that but I was going to try anyway. I focused on the red light and shot. Afterward there was no red light and no beeping. "Okay guys, got it! But who would put a bugging device in hear?"

"We must have a spy amongst us" said Chiron.

"Not again" replied a Satyr named Grover. I was going to ask what he meant but a look at Percy convinced me otherwise.

"No one hear seems to be the deceiving type"

"That was also the case with our other spy" said Percy.

"Well let's sleep on it shall we. I'm sure everyone is tired and needs rest"

None of us needed to be told twice so we all high-tailed to our cabins...

After the incident last night we went to bed but I couldn't sleep because I kept thinking about my Mom. Who took her? Why? And how can I get her back? As soon as I almost dozed off, Percy and Khloe threw a bucket of ice water on me "Hey, what was that about?" I said standing up

"Look at you and your clothes" I looked expecting to see me soaked but I saw my clothes and I were dry, as if nothing happened. "How?"

"Children of Poseidon can't get wet unless they want to" Percy explained

"Cool, what else can we do?"

"You'll see, we're your power trainers so get and get ready for some training" I got up took a shower, put on a orange Camp Half-blood t-shirt, some jeans, and met Percy and Khloe at the canoe lake. "Okay guys let's start training. Guys. Guys. Well where are they?" Then the lake started bubbling "What's that?" I asked as I walked into the lake, closer to the bubbling. All of a sudden two hands came out of the water and grabbed me "Hey!" I was pulled underwater at unbelievable speed and I started to panic, I couldn't withstand the pressure of being underwater very long, I won't even be able to hold my breath that long. I couldn't stand it any longer, my lungs felt like they were about to explode by lack of air so thinking this would be my final moment I open my mouth, but instead of drowning I could breathe! Then the thing that was pulling me made a u-turn and we jetted out of the water and went up at least 200 feet. Coming down, the lake looked like a dot and I looked over at the person that dragged me into this mess and it was Percy "Hey!" he said. But before I could respond we hit the lake so hard that I thought we were pancakes, but we were fine. Underwater we slowly floated to the top but on the way Percy got in front of me and spread his hands and suddenly there was a air bubble around us "Cool!" I said.

"Yeah it is awesome isn't it. You know, we can control water to"

"That's awesome! How?"

"Just concentrate really hard. To get out of the lake focus on going up"

"Okay" I concentrated and all of a sudden there was a tugging feeling in my gut. Then as quick as that feeling came I shot out of the lake and went up so high I could see an airplane below me and came down real fast, so fast that I couldn't look "Oh, this is gonna hurt!" All I could think of was that I wish I would go down a lot slower. Suddenly the wind on me slowed and I opened my eyes and I was hovering down. When I was about 20 ft. away from the ground I was exhausted. I suddenly stopped falling slowly and started falling fast again, but before I could blink I hit the ground hard, when I hit the ground I blacked out. The last thing I remember was hearing two familiar voices scream "Jason!" in chorus.

**Sorry for the long chapters and long wait like I said before homework. But if you review the chapters might come quicker and be longer. R&R**


	8. Not a Chapter

**Hey guys sorry for the super long wait if your mad at me I understand. I sort of got distracted and lost interest in the story, and when I wanted to continue I had writer's block. Thanks for everyone that stuck with me and thanks to WriterAmber for encouraging me _daily _to update my story. I promise you guys I WILL update soon with longer chapters and possibly more cliffhangers. Send suggestions to me if you think you have some good ideas for the story. You guys are the best. **


End file.
